


Moving Day

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: John packs up to move to Baker Street.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #17: A Cardboard Box

John looked around the room for the last time.

It was almost bare. But then again, it always had been.

His gaze fell on the standard issue hospital cane he’d left propped against the bed, and he grinned.

John hefted the cardboard box holding all his worldly possessions, and let the door swing shut behind.

* * *

John walked around the house for the last time.

He reached out to touch a chip in the bannister; smiled at a crack in a dining room chair; trailed his hand along the kitchen bench stained with the memory of an ill-fated lasagna. Even stripped bare, the walls sang with vivid memories of love and pain and tears and laughter; John could see it all, as clearly as though he had the eyes of Sherlock Holmes himself.

His friend was waiting in the entryway, face blank but eyes speaking.

“Last one,” he said, gesturing with the large cardboard box in his arms. Then: “John….”

But family wasn’t built in the bricks and mortar and scratches in the paint. Family was built in the heart.

“Say bye-bye to the house, Rosie,” John told her.

She waved obediently with one soggy hand, and then returned it to her mouth.

John hefted his daughter on his hip, smiled at his best friend, and let the door swing shut behind.


End file.
